1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a personal communication device (PCD). More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for presenting digital items on the PCD.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tags are pieces of digital information, usually text, associated with digital contents, such as pictures, URL links, calendar events, and so on. A digital content can have multiple tags to provide meta-information for easy searching, classification, and so on. People tags are tags carrying the information of people, such as their names, nicknames, aliases or digital identifiers such as email addresses. Tag suggestions are used to help people for tagging digital contents by providing them meaningful tags to choose and save them the efforts to create tags on the fly. One purpose of tagging is to associate digital contents with people. For example, a picture of several people together can have tags of their names. Adding tags of people can be a tedious work. Current tag suggestion systems relying on tagging history or face recognition all have their limitations.